


Notebooks and Ribbons

by Captain_Untold_Story



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, High School, Mentions of Rape, PTSD, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Untold_Story/pseuds/Captain_Untold_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girl in school and a closed off popular girl with authority run into each other (literally). Will a new relationship form or will dark secrets keep them away from each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so bear with me

Monday Sept. 1st  
0800  
Dani

I hate this school already, I can tell it's going to just be a boring day of just going through the motions of trying to get used to a new school and new schedule. It's already starting badly since I've already gotten lost. First period is AP History and I can't find the room because all these schools room numbers are fucked up. I was currently looking at my schedule and map of the school when I bumped into someone dropping all of my things. I looked up getting ready to yell at them and tell them off when I realized it was a girl, a really cute and hot girl. A dark red head, kinda taller than me, perfect smile, just perfect everything. I saw that she was wearing some shirt that said "Class of 2018" on it, lucky me, I graduate this year to.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you, here let me get that"

After I was done admiring her smooth voice I said sure so she bent down to help me get all my stuff.

"I'm so clumsy, sorry...wait you have Sheridan for English...?" She said

"Yeah I do, why do you ask?"

"Because I have the same class, in the same period"

"At least I'll know someone then, do you happen to know where my AP History class is?"

"I don't have AP History but I do know where the room is, follow me"

So I followed her aaaaaaand her very nice backside to my AP History class, from what I could tell so far is that she is very nice and is very attractive. I'm so glad we see each other again, now let's just hope that she actually talks to me in class.

"Here it is, your AP History class, good luck even though I'm sure you'll do great on your first day, see you later"

"Yeah see you later"

And as I saw her walk away in that perfect way she walks I went into my class. Yay.

Monday  
0730  
Rylee

"Sgt. Maj. is going to kill me if I don't get this paper work done, leave me alone until then will ya!?" Rylee huffed with annoyance

"Yeah just remember to post the updated cadet accounts, okay?" Her XO said

"Yeah yeah I will now get going before I have a brain aneurysm"

Her second in command left her alone finally, she never really liked her because she was always so pushy and demanding and talkative all the time and all Rylee wants to do is do her job so she won't get yelled at.

"Commander we need the keys to the storage attic to get some supplies for Parris Island"

Her storage keys were all the way in her car so that meant she would have to get up from her desk and go all the way to the front of the school and get the keys and come all the way back, life isn't easy when you're the commander of a NJROTC unit.

"Yeah I'll have to go to my car, if Sgt. Maj. asks where I am tell him I'm getting the keys for the attic"

"Yes ma'am"

As I'm rushing down the hallway to the front doors towards my car I run into someone, a very attractive someone actually. A Raven haired girl that's a little shorter than myself with amazing pale blue eyes. I can tell she's new here by the way she has a schedule in her hand or more like her schedule is on the floor because she dropped all her stuff on the floor when I ran into her. I rushed to help her so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself and seem like an ass.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you, here let me get that"

I continued to make a fool out of myself when I realized that she had the same English teacher as me, that was a huge plus. She asked if I knew where her AP History class was, I saw that one coming, I could tell she was lost. I ended up showing her to her classroom because I couldn't say no to those blue eyes. I already know I'm going to be a sucker for those eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at http://captain-untold-story.tumblr.com/ for funny stuff

Tuesday Sept. 2nd  
0500  
Rylee

*beep beep beep*...*SMACK*..."Uuugggghhhh" I've always hated mornings. I have to get dressed, do my hair, brush my teeth and put on my bracelets and dog tags (I wear them for good luck). I hate my hair most of all because it's super curly and I have to spray it with water to tame it and then pull it up into a bun and douse it in hairspray, I do this every day.

The only good things that come out of school is friends, ROTC, and very recently that intriguing girl that I ran into in the hallway and she's in my English class. I have yet to ask her name and talk to her but that's my goal for today. Get the pretty new girl to talk to me. I put on my best deodorant and spray and grabbed my bookbag and sprinted down the stairs, I grabbed my car keys, and went out the door towards my 1965 Mustang fastback coupe hardtop in all black with red racing stripes down the middle, including the leather seats. It had been my dream car since 8th grade year and when I got it my 16th birthday I screamed so loud the neighbors called the cops. The only reason my parents got it for me is because they got it for $7,000 somehow, they're good at negotiating.

 

Tuesday Sept. 2nd  
0500  
Dani

Just my luck. I can't find any clothes in this huge pile of I don't even know, I'm afraid to even move anything because I don't know what's going to pop out. I finally find some blue jeans and a sky blue button up and I rush to put it on. I can already tell that today is going to be a bad day from how my alarm didn't go off and my old hunk a junk car is screwed up, again. I run upstairs to get my car keys and go into the garage to get in my shitty car, a 1997 white surburban. A very high class vehicle obviously. *sputtering* well I guess it's still drivable even though the engine sounds like that. I had just gotten my parking pass so I could drive to school and park in the student parking lot. My car is pretty embarrassing but I don't wanna be one of those seniors that still rides the bus with the Freshman and select Sophomores. I pulled up to the school and tried to find a spot to park in and I saw small groups of students hanging out in the parking lot and some heading inside. I saw this group that caught my eye, they had some United States Navy stuff on then I scanned the group and saw her. The girl that I've developed a huge crush on. She was leaning against a sleek muscle car that looked like an old Mustang or something. She looked so fuckin' sexy, oh my god. I finally found a spot in the next row over and parked my car, I got out and walked over to the passenger side to get my bag. I heard someone walking towards me and I turned and saw that she was standing there, leaning against my car.  
"Hey how's it going?"

"good...and you?" I said, extremely nervous

"I'm good, sooooo do you need to go inside orrr do you want to hang out for a little...?"

"um...that would be nice but I don't see why you're inviting me over, you barely know me"

"well since you're new I figured you could use a nice group to hangout with"

"as long as you're not a cheerleader or something"

"not even close"

"band geek?"

"nope"

"I give up"

"let's just say that you shouldn't say anything bad about the military around these people"

"oh okay, I won't"

"good, now let's go"

I lock my doors and start walking towards the group with her beside me. We walked up and she started introducing everyone.

"That's Lieutenant Jones, JG Lieutenant Williams, Executive Officer Torres, and I'm Commander Rylee Sterling"

"what's with all the military names?"

"you'll see tomorrow"

"what's tomorrow?"

"do you always ask so many questions?"

"..."

"thank you, anyways, Williams can you do PT this Friday?"

"yeah I can do it, I'm planning to do stretcher runs and relay race" he said

"good"

I had no idea what they were talking about and I was confused so I just decided to stare at Rylee. She was so hot and I couldn't get over it, I can't believe how hard and fast I've gotten a crush on her. She has dark red hair, obviously natural, pale skin but still very smooth looking, and now that I'm closer I can see that her left eye is blue and her right eye is hazel with brown around her pupil. I love her eyes, hell, I love everything about her. 

Tuesday Sept. 2nd  
0730  
Rylee 

As I was talking to my friends I couldn't help but steal glances towards her. She is definitely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, sharp blue eyes with long wavy raven black hair, I could tell she was about 5'4 while I was 5'7, just my type. Staring at her is going to become a habit of mine even though I already know I'm going to get teased by my friends about her, they always know when I have a crush. Especially Torres, me and her have been friends for 10 years. I went to check my phone for the time, we all have to be in the school doors by 7:50 and it was already 7:45.

"hey guys it's time to go in, it's 7:45"

"yes ma'am"

They all said in unison except for her, she probably still has no idea what all the military stuff is for. This is going to be an entertaining day.

Fast forward to 6th period and it's English class and I'm still staring at her. Right then the teacher starts talking so I decide to to try and tune back in. 

"class, for the next month we are going to be studying the way people react to different situations, for this lesson I'm going to assign all of you into partners and with these partners you are going to come up with different situations and test them on eachother, but here's the kicker, you're going to test them without them knowing you are". 

The whole class oohed at this. I have to admit that it is a very interesting topic and discussion. I turned my attention back to the teacher as she started walking around with a can of popsicle sticks that had one half of the classes names on them,the other half was picking names and it seemed that my name was in the can. I hope that someone good picks my name and not one of my many exes that were conveniently placed in this class with me. Just then the teacher got to her with the can and she picked a stick. "Dani you're with Rylee" 

So her name's Dani, good to know since I'm going to be working with her this whole month. 

"now that everyone has picked their partners I want everyone to sit with their partners, these will be your new seats". Even better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last updated but I've been focused on school. If you have any suggestions or questions about the plot or characters then feel free to leave a comment and I will answer you ASAP. Enjoy

Tuesday Sept. 2nd  
1300  
Dani

"So...we're partners" I said awkwardly.

"I guess we are, so do you want to meet up sometime to do this or...?"

"Yeah we can do that, where do you wanna meet?"

"We can meet at my car after school and go to my house if you want"

"Okay, that's cool..."

My Dad and Mom are going to kill me but I really want to hangout with her and learn things about her. I'm trying my hardest to deny that I like her but it's really hard when her eyes pierce into my black soul like a ray of fucking sunshine. Maybe this won't be so bad, all I have to do is focus on the project and not get off topic. This should be easy, you can do this Dan, you can do this...

Tuesday Sept. 2nd  
1520  
Rylee

It's finally the end of the school day and I can finally see her again. I make it out of the doors leading to the student parking lot and there's no one there yet, I guess I'll just wait by my car. Ten minutes later and I hear someone walking towards me, I glance up from my phone and see her, I put my phone away to give her all of my attention.

"Ready to go?" I ask eagerly 

"Yeah, sorry for taking so long, I had to ask my anatomy teacher about something"

"It's fine...you're here now, let's go"

"What about my car?"

I look across the lot to see her beat up hunk of junk.

"We can go to your house, drop it off, then you hop in my car and we'll leave, simple"

"Okay, just follow me then"

"Yes ma'am"

Did I seriously just call her ma'am? I don't call anyone ma'am besides adults. She starts walking away so I jump in my car and start it, she slides into her car and starts the sputtering engine, maybe I could help her with that sometime, I'm pretty good with cars. She pulls away and I follow. She actually lives very close to the school so it was very easy to follow her. We stop in front of a house that I assume is hers and she pulls into the driveway, turns off the struggling vehicle, gets out and heads over to me.

"You got everything?"

"Yep, let's get going"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. School has been keeping me busy and my life has also been super hectic so I haven't been able to sit down and write a decent chapter. But I'm back finally and am committing to this story full force. Thank you all for supporting this and reading and being patient.

Tuesday Sept. 2nd  
1525  
Dani

We arrive at her house 5 minutes later, she surprisingly lives very close, I just assumed she lived a little further out into the country because she has a slight country accent. It seems like she tries to hide it some but other times it just slips out very thick. Before we get out of the car she says something that truly excites me.

“Before we go in I just want to let you know that I have a Pitbull and an Australian Cattle Dog and the Pitbull jumps so I’ll go in first and put them behind our baby gate so they can’t jump on you, I want to try and make a decent first impression..”

“I LOVE DOGS”

“Oh, well, okay then. But still, I don’t want em’ jumpin’ so…”

And there’s that cute accent again, I didn’t think an accent could affect me so much but then I met Rylee and EVERYTHING turned upside down. We get out of the car and when we step up to the front door she tells me to hold on and she’ll be right back. While I wait I look around at my surroundings at the nice apartment complex she lives in, everything looks so clean and polished, the sun is beating down on the asphalt making a nice wave of heat come off of it. I am startled out of my reverie when she swings open the door.

“Hey, it’s safe now, come in!”

I walk into her apartment and it smells like apple pie and slight dog stench.

“So what are your dogs names?”

“Oh uh, They’re not my dogs personally I’m just looking after them for my brother while he moves from his apartment to a bigger house with his girlfriend. But, their names are Tank (the pitbull) and Winchester (the Cattle Dog). So...would you like anything to drink?”

“Depends, what do you have?” I ask as she walks to the fridge in the kitchen while I go to sit on a stool by the small window that looks into the kitchen.

“Well I haaaave...water, sweet tea, and fancy root beer”

“Fancy root beer?”

“Yeah, ya know, the kind in glass bottles”

“Oh, okay, I’ll take one of those”

She stands from the fridge and hands me a bottle of root beer through the window. She motions for me to follow her as she exits the kitchen. We start walking upstairs and I smell more apple pie except there’s no smell of dogs anywhere. I get to the top of the stairs and to my left is the bathroom and notice that that is where the smell of apple pie is coming from, a Yankee Candle. In front of me is her bedroom and to the right is a closed room, huh, interesting. 

“Welcome to my room, or otherwise known as my Cave/sex dungeon” 

She wiggles her eyebrows at that last word and I find myself having some interesting thoughts that I shake off once I look around and see two big windows at the far end of her room, dark red walls (along with a black bedspread), and a big rainbow pride flag hanging vertically on a side wall. I’m too impressed with her room to realize that I really needed to use the bathroom.

“Hey, I need to use the bathroom, so I’ll be back”

I say in a rush so I can hurry and not pee myself. Two minutes I walk out feeling refreshed and I turn left and my eyes catch Rylee taking off her shirt and picking up another one. I gasp.

“Woah..”

She turns around and I have to tear my eyes away from her impressive amount of hot muscle and..oddly, scars. I realize my mistake as I see the panicked look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: Car crash (not very graphic at all)

Tuesday Sept. 2nd  
1540  
Dani

We stand staring at each other for what seems like an eternity but in reality it was just a few seconds before she spoke.

“You probably would’ve found out eventually from someone else so I guess it’s better learning right from the source of the story...but I don’t want your damn pity”

She said the last part bitterly, like she was annoyed at the word. I nod dumbly. I have nothing to stay.

“Well, as you’ve noticed there are no adults here.”

“I just thought that your parents were gone, at work or out somewhere”

“Yeah, out as in the local cemetery….they died at the beginning of last year, nasty drunk driver late on a Friday night and I was in the car when it happened, hence the scars. My brother was coming in a hour from his apartment in Dublin for the weekend like he always did, which is a hour and a half away, but the hospital called him and told him what happened and he left school immediately and came here. He didn’t want me to get taken somewhere because he knew I didn’t want to live with a relative somewhere across the whole country because all my friends are here so he filed the custody papers and with the help of my parents left over money, inheritance from our Grandparents, and his and my job he could support me and afford this place. After I got out of the hospital me and him agreed that even though I’m not legally an adult I can still live by myself so he just comes once every other week to check on me unless I need something or he does. So...yeah.”

She said all of that with such nonchalance that you would think she was talking about her day at school. I could tell she was repressing her feelings about the subject but I decided not to make the situation worse and point that out. Then I decide to try and diffuse this tension bomb inside the room by saying something so stupid that I’m surprised I didn’t get slapped.

“You have nice muscles..”

She chuckles and cracks a sincere smile  
“Thanks I try”

There’s another gap of silence for a solid 30 seconds until my stomach growls loudly. Rylee chuckles.

“If you’re hungry we can order some food, my treat”

“Sure, what’s around here?”

“Well we can get pizza, Italian, Chinese, Mexican, or basically any fast food place”

“Pizza sounds good”

“Awesome, pepperoni good?”

I nod. She picks up her phone and orders the pizza quickly and we both decide to watch some Netflix while we eat. We end up talking through most of what we’re watching, she makes witty remarks here and there and I just laugh. I actually feel light, like weight has been lifted off of me. Before I know it it’s 10 at night and I have to get home. I tell Rylee and she says she’ll give me a ride. 10 minutes later and we pull up in front of my house.

“Thanks for giving me a ride, I really appreciate it”

“No problem...hey, we should hangout again some time soon”

“Well I’m not doing anything tomorrow so if you’re free we can go to your house again”

“Sure, I can’t wait. I’ll see you tomorrow then”

“Yep”

We look at each other for a couple minutes and I could’ve sworn I saw her eyes shift downwards as if she were looking at my lips but I didn’t like the tension so I broke our staring contest to open the door and say thanks again and I walked fast to my front door and I got inside. I look outside and see that she’s still there, with her head resting against her headrest and breathing slowly...like she’s trying to catch her breath. I find that I’m doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions send me a comment I would greatly appreciate it! 
> 
> And if you want you can head over to my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captain-untold-story


End file.
